Setup and expansion of mobile communications networks in a secure and reliable manner is problematic for many communications systems, particularly for systems that require rapid deployment and/or reconfiguration. Situations often arise in modern communication systems such as military land-based communication networks, naval communication networks, and even commercial networks, where the size of the network is unconstrained. However, current communications systems do not allow for dynamic expansion of a communication network in a reliable and adequately secure manner. Additionally, network infrastructure must be carefully monitored due to the potential for equipment to be compromised or damaged. Improvements to existing communications systems to enable secure and reliable expansion are desired.